Template talk:Gallery
FFWiki edit history: (cur | prev) 19:29, 22 March 2012 JBed (Talk | contribs) m (11,598 bytes) (*crosses fingers*) (undo) (cur | prev) 02:16, 9 March 2012 MeowingAWBUser (Talk | contribs) m (136,269 bytes) (Removing -moz- from templates in general, removed: -moz- (122)) (undo) (cur | prev) 23:06, 22 February 2012 79.69.206.37 (Talk) (136,879 bytes) (adding alt text. also separating each thing as someone suggested on the talkpage. it might make easier for other people to understand the code) (undo) (cur | prev) 21:46, 9 January 2012 JBed (Talk | contribs) m (133,639 bytes) (lolwut?) (undo) (cur | prev) 20:31, 18 September 2011 79.69.196.254 (Talk) (133,655 bytes) (i will never use hiddenStructure again) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:03, 17 September 2011 79.69.199.131 (Talk) (134,468 bytes) (!) (undo) (cur | prev) 15:09, 17 September 2011 79.69.199.131 (Talk) (91,870 bytes) (rv) (undo) (cur | prev) 15:08, 17 September 2011 79.69.199.131 (Talk) (124,748 bytes) (hope this works) (undo) (cur | prev) 15:54, 16 September 2011 79.69.205.108 (Talk) (91,870 bytes) (temporary revert) (undo) (cur | prev) 12:30, 16 September 2011 79.69.205.108 (Talk) (112,508 bytes) (oeps) (undo) (cur | prev) 12:29, 16 September 2011 79.69.205.108 (Talk) (112,510 bytes) (oeps) (undo) (cur | prev) 12:26, 16 September 2011 79.69.205.108 (Talk) (112,612 bytes) (bettr?) (undo) (cur | prev) 11:45, 16 September 2011 79.69.205.108 (Talk) (112,508 bytes) (?) (undo) (cur | prev) 00:26, 5 September 2011 79.69.195.198 (Talk) (91,870 bytes) (!) (undo) (cur | prev) 00:24, 5 September 2011 79.69.195.198 (Talk) (91,866 bytes) (.) (undo) (cur | prev) 00:22, 5 September 2011 79.69.195.198 (Talk) (91,828 bytes) (fingers-crossed) (undo) (cur | prev) 16:10, 13 August 2011 79.69.199.137 (Talk) (91,279 bytes) (...) (undo) (cur | prev) 16:09, 13 August 2011 79.69.199.137 (Talk) (91,280 bytes) (i just remembered why i didn't put it all in a table to begin with ^_^') (undo) (cur | prev) 08:50, 13 August 2011 79.69.195.57 (Talk) (90,296 bytes) (oops) (undo) (cur | prev) 08:46, 13 August 2011 79.69.195.57 (Talk) (90,290 bytes) (don't break?) (undo) (cur | prev) 05:26, 13 August 2011 79.69.195.57 (Talk) (88,775 bytes) (??? i assume you want this?) (undo) (cur | prev) 14:13, 12 August 2011 Henryacores (Talk | contribs) (86,395 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 09:30, 13 April 2011 Spira (Talk | contribs) m (86,375 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 01:42, 13 April 2011 Keltainentoukokuu (Talk | contribs) (85,055 bytes) (Undo revision 1101520 by Keltainentoukokuu (talk)) (undo) (cur | prev) 01:41, 13 April 2011 Keltainentoukokuu (Talk | contribs) (83,495 bytes) (Undo revision 1101519 by Keltainentoukokuu (talk)) (undo) (cur | prev) 01:30, 13 April 2011 Keltainentoukokuu (Talk | contribs) (85,055 bytes) (Undo revision 1101518 by Keltainentoukokuu (talk)) (undo) (cur | prev) 01:29, 13 April 2011 Keltainentoukokuu (Talk | contribs) (83,495 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 01:26, 13 April 2011 Keltainentoukokuu (Talk | contribs) (85,055 bytes) (Undo revision 1101516 by Keltainentoukokuu (talk)) (undo) (cur | prev) 01:23, 13 April 2011 Keltainentoukokuu (Talk | contribs) (84,990 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 22:51, 6 December 2010 JBed (Talk | contribs) m (85,055 bytes) (only just realised-- i think i was told before but didn't understand because i couldn't see it) (undo) (cur | prev) 15:53, 20 November 2010 JBed (Talk | contribs) m (81,335 bytes) (if we don't want to overstretch sprites. does not change gallery size. tbh, three on a line in Oasis is pretty lame, we could use a class and override it in Oasis's CSS) (undo) (cur | prev) 10:10, 25 August 2010 88.108.89.219 (Talk) (73,040 bytes) (:)) (undo) (cur | prev) 10:06, 25 August 2010 88.108.89.219 (Talk) (73,039 bytes) (now i need to recheck if perrow works up to the maximum number :() (undo) (cur | prev) 03:01, 25 August 2010 Drake Clawfang (Talk | contribs) m (49,718 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 03:00, 25 August 2010 Drake Clawfang (Talk | contribs) m (50,885 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 03:00, 25 August 2010 Drake Clawfang (Talk | contribs) m (50,302 bytes) (let's see how this looks) (undo) (cur | prev) 18:43, 21 August 2010 88.108.102.241 (Talk) (49,718 bytes) (gah, should've seen that coming) (undo) (cur | prev) 18:31, 21 August 2010 88.108.102.241 (Talk) (49,689 bytes) (this could very easily break something, but perrow and align working at the same time is what's at cost here) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:53, 21 August 2010 88.108.102.241 (Talk) (49,537 bytes) (do not put galleries on one line anymore, it looks awful and is now unnecessary. Safari was just being silly) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:40, 21 August 2010 88.108.102.241 (Talk) (49,533 bytes) (this can't be necessary... surely?) (undo) (cur | prev) 16:04, 21 August 2010 88.108.102.241 (Talk) (49,133 bytes) (unnecessary? i donno, there have been times where i was disappointed i couldn't change these colours with the old gallery. i might have been testing if it works and it had no use, but...) (undo) (cur | prev) 15:36, 21 August 2010 88.108.102.241 (Talk) (46,233 bytes) (because using "style=text-align:center" doesn't work) (undo) (cur | prev) 13:43, 21 August 2010 88.108.102.241 (Talk) (43,151 bytes) (Okay, ifeq is a cheap parser function, so it should work. it's more limited (to just X instead of anything that's not the name of an article) but it works the same) (undo) (cur | prev) 13:23, 21 August 2010 88.108.102.241 (Talk) (33,969 bytes) (ifexist is too expensive) (undo) (cur | prev) 13:17, 21 August 2010 88.108.102.241 (Talk) (42,690 bytes) (hopefully this stops us having to add the placeholder image each time. hopefully it doesn't add to loading times. hopefully it automatically adds articles with placeholders to articles needing images) (undo) (cur | prev) 18:38, 19 August 2010 88.108.131.135 (Talk) (33,969 bytes) (:() (undo) (cur | prev) 18:36, 19 August 2010 88.108.131.135 (Talk) (33,953 bytes) (.) (undo) (cur | prev) 18:31, 19 August 2010 88.108.131.135 (Talk) (33,738 bytes) (i spent a lot of time doing math. basically, there's no logical "n*x" sum to work it out, however, 175 does go "over", in all 80 possibilities it doesn't "over extend" - so perrow works) (undo) (cur | prev) 14:10, 19 August 2010 88.108.104.245 (Talk) (32,895 bytes) (*sigh*) (undo) (cur | prev) 14:09, 19 August 2010 88.108.104.245 (Talk) (32,872 bytes) (:() (undo) (cur | prev) 14:07, 19 August 2010 88.108.104.245 (Talk) (32,871 bytes) (this should work) (undo) (cur | prev) 13:56, 19 August 2010 88.108.104.245 (Talk) (32,837 bytes) (cos we should avoid using center tags cos they suck. also it won't work through CSS style) (undo) (cur | prev) 13:21, 29 July 2010 88.108.127.0 (Talk) (32,816 bytes) (final, i hope) (undo) (cur | prev) 13:18, 29 July 2010 88.108.127.0 (Talk) (31,824 bytes) (*sigh*) (undo) (cur | prev) 13:17, 29 July 2010 88.108.127.0 (Talk) (31,815 bytes) (oops) (undo) (cur | prev) 13:17, 29 July 2010 88.108.127.0 (Talk) (31,820 bytes) (this code uses loads of cheats... there's a new flaw here, it's decided to add space at the end) (undo) (cur | prev) 12:59, 29 July 2010 88.108.127.0 (Talk) (19,586 bytes) (damn!) (undo) (cur | prev) 12:57, 29 July 2010 88.108.127.0 (Talk) (25,452 bytes) (hope i don't kill anything) (undo) (cur | prev) 09:28, 29 July 2010 88.108.127.0 (Talk) (19,586 bytes) (solve a problem? plz work. things are automatically valigned middle so this should fix it) (undo) (cur | prev) 04:22, 29 July 2010 Netherith (Talk | contribs) (19,324 bytes) (Undo revision 896906 by Netherith (talk)) (undo) (cur | prev) 04:20, 29 July 2010 Netherith (Talk | contribs) (19,323 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 08:14, 27 July 2010 88.108.92.183 (Talk) (19,324 bytes) (so pplz can input CSS on galleries still) (undo) (cur | prev) 07:22, 27 July 2010 88.108.92.183 (Talk) (19,311 bytes) (.) (undo) (cur | prev) 07:20, 27 July 2010 88.108.92.183 (Talk) (18,697 bytes) (oops) (undo) (cur | prev) 07:18, 27 July 2010 88.108.92.183 (Talk) (18,690 bytes) (this isn't meant to be a replacement, i still want to see if we can use CSS "hacking" to get this in the current gallery. --but for now) Cat 02:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC)